The Peaceful Honeymoon
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: A day in the life of Anakin and Padme Skywalker during their honeymoon.


**a.n. This story is based after someone else's, one of my favorite stories.Check out www(dot)irkenempire(dot)com or Scott Ferguson here on ff.n and readhis Episode II AU. It is really good and it gave me the idea for this. You don't have to read it to understand this, but it couldn't hurt:)**

The Peaceful Honeymoon

By Jedi Princess Jainakin

The morning sunlight filtered softly through the window as the wind ruffled the satin curtains. A gentle breeze carried the scent of the garden with it through the window and into the brightly colored room where a lone occupant lay asleep on the bed. Soft brown hair is sprawled out around the peaceful, angelic face of the sleeping Padmé Skywalker. Slowly she is roused from sleep's embrace by the growing warmth and brightness of the intruding sun. As she slowly sits up to stretch, she reaches over to the spot on the bed next to her and, at first, is alarmed to find it empty. She starts to feel concerned but realization hits her as she remembers that her husband, her beloved Ani, is already up and about, performing his daily morning Jedi exercises. The worry and concern washes away as a youthful smile crosses her face. Oh how she loved to think about him! She could feel her love for him flowing through her as she got up from the soft bed. After spending a few minutes showering and dressing, she leaves the room to go find her beloved.

The songs of the morning birds were in the air and the crisp smell of dew on the grass gave the place a pleasant feeling. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker sat quietly on the grass and let the peacefulness of the meadow flow through him. He felt so at peace here, it was overwhelming. He didn't know if it was his surroundings or his new oneness with the Force that made him feel so relaxed, but he knew that no matter what it was, this profound sense of peace he felt was a result of the love of his life, his beautiful angel, his Padmé. He let a small grin form at the corners of his mouth. He loved her dearly and deeply and he knew that she loved him just as much. A small, contented sigh passed through his lips as he though about her. He felt so complete now and so at peace with the Force. The effect she had on him was intoxicating and he never wanted it to go away. For nearly two weeks, since the day they were married, he felt different and he was happy with his new calmer, peaceful, contented self. And he owed it all to her love for him, her commitment and devotion to him, and his to her.

He shook his head and stifled a quiet laugh as he felt her soothing presence draw closer and closer. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head toward her. There she was, walking toward him in a beautiful blue strapless dress. Her hair was curled and hung loose about her shoulders. The sunlight lighting her from behind gave her the aura of an angel and he couldn't turn away.

She quietly giggled as she saw him turn and look at her. She looked into his blue eyes and saw that they were filled with both love and devotion for her and she knew that hers showed the same for him. She stepped up to him and put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them gently. She saw him smile as he turned his head back around and stared in front of him, a contemplating look upon his face. She felt him relax beneath her soothing hands and she followed his gaze to the heard of shaak grazing contentedly across the meadow. Memories flooded her, memories of the last time they were here together, just over two weeks ago. Even she, a former queen and senator from Naboo, someone experienced in determining and predicting possible outcomes in a situation, couldn't possibly have foreseen the situation in which she now found herself. She could never have fathomed how the time they spent here together, mere days age, would transform into something so beautiful as their love and commitment to one another. Things have moved quickly indeed since the night he bore his heart to her and she reciprocated those feelings. Just two days later, they had proven their love to one another when they dedicated their lives to each other on the day they were joined together as one, the day they became man and wife. She could feel his heart speak to hers as hers spoke to his. Their hearts spoke volumes to each other and they felt the love each had for the other pour through them.

Anakin turned his head towards her and sighed with joy as she gently rubbed his bruised back where he was hit by Dooku's probe that day in the hangar on Geonosis. He shuddered a bit as he reflected on those dark days. He thought about the death of his mother, almost losing Obi-Wan, fighting Dooku, and the near loss of his beloved Padmé. He was glad that those days were behind him and he could focus on his future and his new life with Padmé. He felt her hands leave his shoulders as she came around to his side to sit next to him on the soft grass. She laid her head on his shoulder and he turned toward her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled as she lifted her head up from his shoulder and returned his kiss with a long, passionate one of her own. After a minute, they broke the kiss and just stared deeply into each other's eyes, passionately and deeply.

"Good morning," Padmé whispered happily, her eyes still locked on his.

"Same to you Angel," Anakin replied, grinning quite brightly. He gently stroked her hair as they stared at each other, neither wanting to look away.

"I was a little worried this morning when I woke up and found out that you weren't there," Padmé told him, "but then I remembered that you would be out here doing your exercises. Guess I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm married to a Jedi huh?"

"Sorry I worried you, Angel," Anakin responded sympathetically, "I didn't mean to. I don't want to worry you."

"No it's okay, love," Padmé replied lovingly. "Being a Jedi is who you are and I don't want you to change who you are just because I was a little worried this morning. I love you Ani and I love everything about you. Don't change just because I was worried. I'll get over it soon enough." As she finished, she saw him staring at her lovingly with a big smile on his lips. She smiled back and together they turned back to look out at the meadow again.

"So," Padmé interrupted after a brief moment of silence, "what shall we do today?"

"I will do anything you want me to do Angel," Anakin answered, smiling playfully at her as she chuckled at his response. "You wish is my command, your Highness."

"Oh you!" Padmé slapped him lightly and started giggling louder as he gave her that boyish grin that she had grown to love. Anakin slowly stood up and offered her his hand, which she happily took.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it would be just lovely to take a boat ride out to the island, have ourselves a picnic, and take a moonlit stroll along the beach," Padmé suggested, "what do you think Ani?"

"Well, I think that would be just perfect. You, me, a romantic boat ride, a picnic, a moonlit outing, nothing could get any better than that," Anakin responded, a smile tugging at his lips. Padmé couldn't help but smile at his youthful spirit. In so many ways, he still reminded her of that shy little boy she had met so many years ago on Tatooine. But even now as she saw the boy he was, she could see the man he is, the young man that had been deeply troubled over the past few days with everything that had been going on around them. She was glad that now they could finally relax and enjoy their long-awaited honeymoon. Arms linked, they walked back up to the house to get ready for the day ahead.

The ride across the lake was peaceful and Anakin and Padmé enjoyed the quiet and the stillness of the lake. They went for a short swim and soon set up their picnic and enjoyed a nice, relaxing lunch together. After the picnic, they spent time in and around the water before they decided it was time for them to return to the lakehouse. When they arrived, they showered and changed and got ready for dinner. The servants had a nice dinner prepared for them in the dining room. They enjoyed their quiet dinner alone and again Padmé was reminded of that night when Anakin had bared his soul to her and she finally gave in to what her heart was trying to tell her head and made the decision to devote herself to him and love him with all her heart. She didn't know then why she did that, but now, as she sat talking with her husband, she was thankful for whatever made her decide to leave her room that night and go seek her destiny. She smiled at the memory and looked up to see Anakin staring at her, his beautiful blue eyes full of love and joy. She beamed back at him and continued eating.

After dinner, Padmé and Anakin left the lakehouse to go on a moonlight stroll around the beach. Arms linked and leaning against each other, they walked quietly and enjoyed the peace of the night. Padmé had her head on his shoulder and Anakin laid his on top of hers, neither one of them wanting to interrupt the romance but letting their hearts do all the talking for them. They both felt love flow from the other and both were happy to be together and able to enjoy the beautiful night after all the hard times they had had. They walked for most of the night, never saying anything but knowing how much they loved each other and how happy they were to be together. It was after midnight when they felt that they should be heading back, though neither one wanted the evening to end. Slowly, they walked back, still leaning against each other with Padmé's arms around Anakin and Anakin's arm around Padmé's shoulder.

Back in their room at the lakehouse, Anakin and Padmé both got in bed and for a while, just lay there together, their eyes locked onto each others', Anakin caressing Padmé's hair and Padmé stroking Anakin's arm with her fingers. Words were not necessary as they could feel each other's love and soon enough, they drifted off to sleep, both dreaming of each other and the happy, joy-filled future they knew lay ahead of them that they would face together, with their love for each other to guide them.

4


End file.
